


Take Me as I Am

by arami



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Condoms, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arami/pseuds/arami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank believes that Gerard needs a hand in the shower.  Gerard doesn't say no.<br/>It's a good old PWP folks, that's all.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me as I Am

Thick steam filled the bathroom making it nearly impossible to see except for a few inches in front of oneself. The hot water cascaded in fast pelting streams into the shower. Gerard stood under the water, his head down, and his eyes closed. He let the tension of the day start to melt away and empty down the drain with the swirling water.

One hand rested on the wall in front of him, while the other ran through his short red hair. After a few times through, his hair was thoroughly drenched. He leaned in a little and let the water roll over his back and down his hips and legs. For a few minutes, Gerard just stood there relaxing, listening only to the spatter and splash of the water.

He never heard the bathroom door open and someone else come in. He never heard the removal of clothing or the patter of bare feet on the cool linoleum. However, when the heavy shower curtain was opened slightly and someone else got in behind him, he most definitely heard that.

Turning and jerking in surprise he opened his eyes and came face to face with the leering dark eyes of Frank, who had a matching grin on his lips. “Thought you could use a hand,” he said, barely audible above the shower, in that raspy tone that turned Gerard’s knees to jelly. He put his hand on Gerard’s back to keep him from turning around. “Or two.” Frank’s other hand eased around Gerard’s rib cage to his stomach and started rubbing it slowly.

Gerard’s breath caught in his throat. “Jesus, Frank,” was all he could manage to get out. Frank pulled him back until Gerard’s back was flush against his chest. He shifted his hips slightly and Gerard could feel that Frank was already hard. He wasn’t far behind. Leaning his head back against Frankie’s chest, just avoiding the water stream, Gerard moaned as Frank’s hand slid down from his stomach to caress and stroke Gerard’s hardening cock.

“You like that,” Frank purred into Gerard’s ear, and then nibbled on the lobe a few times. It was a statement more than a question. Gerard managed a breathless “yes” that got lost in his throat, and came out like a strangled groan.

Behind Gerard, Frank grinned. “How about this?” And without warning, Frank slid his finger down Gerard’s ass and slid it into the puckered opening. Gerard lurched in surprise. His hand smacked down on the wall in front of him, and his bit his lip.

“Ah, Frank… more… need you…” Gerard growled.

The water continued to spray down around them as the heat and steam enveloped their intertwined bodies. Frank continued to tease Gerard, sliding first one then two fingers in and out of his ass. He continued to slowly stroke Gerard’s cock until he was as hard as Frank was already.

Frank next decided to try something different. He began at Gerard’s earlobe and started licking a torturous trail down his neck, pausing to nibble and kiss the junction at his neck and shoulder before moving to his back. First Frank left a hot trail of kisses down the middle of Gerard’s back, and then went back up licking each hill and valley of his vertebrae. Next Frank moved on to his shoulder blades and finally to Gerard’s rib cage.

Gerard sobbed at all the tortuous sensations he was feeling. He was pushing as hard as he could against the wall with his hands, and he clenched his eyes shut. “Frank… “ he pleaded. “ Not… much longer….”

Frank withdrew his fingers, and Gerard whimpered at the removal. Quickly Frank pressed Gerard forward while he stroked a mixture of water and pre-cum over his own hardness. Something cool pressed against his arm and Gerard looked down and laughed. “Thank god for waterproof lube,” rasped Frank as pulled the condom from the shower rack, tore it open and rolled it quickly up over his own cock. He opened the lube and stroked a liberal amount to his own cock then slowly, carefully easing fingers back inside of Gerard to finish preparing him for what was most definitely to come, over and over. Gerard leaned his head against the cool shower wall and could do nothing but wait. Satisfied, Frank leaned forward pushing the head of his cock into Gerard.

“Ah….” Gerard warbled as he slammed forward while Frank eased in slowly but steadily. Frank grasped Gerard’s narrow hip to steady him as the other slowed it’s stroking of the singer’s cock. Gerard tried to relax and breathe. It was easier said that done. Breathing was easier said than done at the moment.

Once Frank was fully sheathed in Gerard, he moved his mouth close to Gerard’s ear. “Are you ready for this?”

Gerard could only nod slowly.

“Good because I’m going to fuck you slow and hard,” he purred, his voice low and rumbling, “just like I know you like it.” He licks up the side of Gerard’s neck. “Like we both like it.”

Gerard would have slumped to the bottom of the shower at that moment had Frank not been supporting him. He bit his lip as Frank’s hand moved from his hip to caress his stomach and chest, playing special attention to his nipples. Frank began to rock deliberately back and forth; his cock only moving bit by bit within Gerard, but it was enough. Sensations shot like wildfire through Gerard, from his toes all the way up to his hair.

“God, oh God…” moaned Gerard repeatedly almost as a mantra.

Frank groaned as he felt Gerard’s inner muscles close tightly around his cock, gripping it like a vice. He was close to release himself. His breathing came in fast and shallow. He started to move, teasing Gerard every inch of the way. Then without warning, Frank sped up the tempo, thrusting in and out of Gerard. His cock brushed prostate without warning. Caterwauling, Gerard turned his head and laid his cheek on the wall of the shower. His hands and arms were spread out above him, and he started seeing white flash spots before his eyes.

Faster and faster Frank thrust until the two of them were thundering towards completion. Steam and heat. Water and panting. Moaning and groaning. Skin against skin. Fingers gripping skin and hair. All Gerard could do was feel the beautiful pain of his pleasure swirling around his body. Frank stroked his cock at the same rhythm in which he pound into Gerard.

“So good Gerard…. So hot…. “ Frank voice vibrated.

“Coming…. Soon…. Please Frank” begged Gerard. Suddenly his vision tunneled and went dark as he came intensely. “Ahh… Frank!” he panted. His cock pulsed as Frank continued to stroke it, spattering the wall in front of them as well as Gerard’s stomach and Frank’ fist.

Tensing up quickly while Gerard reached the edge and fall over, Frank let out a deep moan and his eyes rolled back in his head. He came hard, and Frank dipped his head and bit down at the base of Gerard’s neck and shoulder causing him to yelp. It wouldn’t be enough to break the skin, but it would leave a mark.

Both men panted heavily as Frank came down from his release. The cooling water splashed against their flushed skin and Frank slowly pulled out of Gerard. Gerard turned around and slid his arms around Frank’s waist.

“Hi,” he said smiling. He moved slightly to the left and the shower hit Frank in the upper chest and splashed his face.

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard. “Hello yourself,” he answered. He ducked his head under the water and when he was thoroughly soaked, stood back up and shook his blonde hair.

Gerard giggled when Frank stopped, his hair now all spiky and askew. “I think it’s time that we got out. The time for a cold shower passed a while ago,” he said smiling. He leaned up and kissed Frank passionately on the lips. 

Frank pulled away slightly and grinned. “Probably. But finding reasons for hot showers, like getting sticky, hot and dirty, are much more fun. How much hot water do you think we have left?”

Gerard smiled coyly. “I don’t know. Let’s find out.”


End file.
